A seat back pad and a seat cushion pad, each of which serves as a material of a seat for vehicles, are manufactured by foaming and molding a foam material such as urethane. Such seat material includes a relatively soft main portion and a relatively hard bank portion which is provided on each of both sides of the main portion. In this manner, the main portion and the bank portion have different hardness levels and are formed with foam materials having different hardness levels after foaming. As a technology for manufacturing a seat material including the main portion and the bank portion having different hardness levels like this, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 4-25415, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 61-160241, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (JP-A) No. 2008-132254 are known.
JP-A No. 4-25415 and JP-A No. 61-160241 each disclose a technology in which urethane material is first spray-coated in a mold and is foamed, subsequently, urethane material of a different type is poured into the same mold, and both materials are integrated. JP-A No. 2008-132254 discloses a technology in which a thin partition wall partitions a cavity in a mold, an undiluted solution of urethane foam having a low hardness is poured inside the thin partition wall to form a pad main body and an inner support portion, and an undiluted solution of urethane foam having a high hardness is poured outside the thin partition wall to form an outer support portion.
However, the technology of JP-A No. 4-25415 and JP-A No. 61-160241 provides no solution for positioning two types of urethane materials in the mold, and thus the two types of urethane materials are not foamed at respective desired positions and one of the urethane materials is poured to a position at which the other of the urethane materials is intended to be foamed. That is, there is a problem in that it is difficult to cause a desired urethane material to be foamed at a desired position.
With the technology of JP-A No. 2008-132254, the thin partition wall serves as a weir for the undiluted solution of urethane foam, and thus the undiluted solution of urethane foam having a high hardness will not be foamed at a position where the undiluted solution of urethane foam having a low hardness is supposed to be foamed nor vice versa. However, because the thin partition wall also serves as part of the mold, a release agent is coated on the thin partition wall. For this reason, a product after molding has a problem in that the boundary portion between the urethane foam having a low hardness and the urethane foam having a high hardness may not be sufficiently bonded to each other and thus the bonding strength is low. The present disclosure provides a molded body (seat material for vehicles) and a method of manufacturing the molded body, the method allowing different foam materials to be appropriately foamed at respective predetermined positions, the molded body having a high bonding strength between a first molded object (main portion) and a second molded object (bank portion).